


room one one four.

by rosecoloredsoon



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Jicheol, LOTS of swearing sorrynotsorry, M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, hotel ceo au???, i forgot how to tag lmao, no smut sorry, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredsoon/pseuds/rosecoloredsoon
Summary: two guys taken on a vacation they didn't want but didn't know they needed.





	1. disclaimer

**✧ all material written by me are NOT connected to SEVENTEEN and the boys. should any seem familiar, they are purely coincidential.**

**✧ this work is purely mine. i do not plagiarise. again, should it seem familiar, it's a coincidence (and also probably because this is cliche as fuck lmao).**

**✧ this fic contains mature content. read at your own risk.**

**♡ jicheol is the main pairing for this fic. this is a BOY X BOY fanfiction.**

**♡ author is a busy person, so updates may come in slow but i will try my best.**

**♡ trigger warnings will be written before the story in case there may be anything triggering in the chapter.**

**☆ enjoy the story, thank you for reading! don't forget to leave kudos and comments too. ☆**


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the vague chapter title and non-existent summary,,, i'm no good at those. ;-; 
> 
> but ah. you can scream at me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/itadakimess) anyway! 
> 
> thank you for reading <3

It's almost as if Jihoon's efforts didn't matter at all.

Brutally, he was dragged into a road trip by the most annoying yet loving friends he could've asked for: Junhui, Seokmin, and Jeonghan. Not to mention, Jisoo had decided to tag along, and everyone knows it's just to get that quality time and smooches from Jeonghan. The thought alone sends chills of disgust down Jihoon's spine.

Back to the efforts thing, Jihoon obviously didn't want to go. He spent so much time and energy just coming up with the dumbest excuses, because it's general knowledge that his friends would believe such like  _"Sorry, man... I have an alligator to take care of!"_  or  _"Maybe next time, yeah? Too busy dying right now!"_

His escape plan was all too simple, but his friends knew him too damn well at this point to believe his dumb excuses. Or rather, it was because Jisoo was the only rational person out of all his three best friends and had questioned Jihoon to the point of exposure.

Now, stuffed between Seokmin and Junhui, Jihoon lets out an exasperated groan, running a frustrated hand through his already messy hair. As if the situation couldn't get any worse, the car makes a sharp turn, resulting in crushing the small boy.

"My god! This is why you two idiots should cut down on all the fast food!" Jihoon exclaims in annoyance when the said two moved back to their rightful seats, but were giggling loud enough to drown Jihoon's scolding.

"Calm down, Hoonie. Jeez." Jeonghan snickers as he looks over his seat from the front, a worrisome yet caring smile on his face; something parents would wear on their faces when they watch their child being teased by their siblings. "You should be grateful we pulled you out of your studio to spend time with us! You've literally been in that cave for god knows how long."

"Fuck you, it's not a cave. And I could've done fine without tagging along." Jihoon mumbles in protest, slouching against the seat and crossing his arms before realizing how much it made him sweat and sticky when sitting between two natural heaters (note: Seokmin and Junhui), so he shuffles forward, more than enough for the cold air of the air conditioner to hit him once again in comfort. "Where are we even going?"

"Seoul!" They all say in unison in excitement.

"Seo--" Jihoon couldn't help but choke halfway through only one word as the realization hits. "You're telling me that I'm gonna be stuck in between these two... two crackheads, for the next three hours?!"

"Damn straight, sister."

"Call me sister again and I'm gonna rip your fucki--"

"Now, children," Jisoo says, and it's the first time he's spoken the whole ride. "let's not start any trouble, yes?"

Jihoon huffs in frustration, kicking the back of Jisoo's seat childishly. "Who says I'm starting trouble when these two are the troubles themselves!"

"Lee Jihoon, c'mon. You know you love them more than that."

"Fuck... you, Jisoo. I hate it when you're right."

Jisoo smiles triumphantly at the male through the rearview mirror as the boy sulked. "Let's all just have fun, yeah?"

§§§

"Seoul Empire... of course." Jihoon says, honestly a little bit relieved that Jeonghan's parents were lenient and rich enough to gladly pay at Jeonghan's requests for anything and probably everything, considering how devastated Jihoon would be to share a motel with three dumbasses and one know-it-all.

Despite the harsh labels, Jihoon would rather die than spend this vacation with anyone else.

"So," Jeonghan begins as he trots ahead, a joyous grin on his face as he turns back to face the group. "let's have lots of fun, just like Jisoo said! Don't be afraid to come to mama as well if any of you guys want to buy anything, alright?"

"You sure he isn't your sugar daddy? Or mommy, in this case." Jihoon whispers as he leans over to Jisoo on his right, receiving only a chuckle and a nudge too strong that it sends Jihoon into a clumsy stumble.

As soon as Jihoon thinks he'd face-plant the marble floor, his face gets planted elsewhere. Somewhere Jihoon wished it was the floor instead.

"Oh my god, Jihoon? Jihoon! I'm so sorry!" Jisoo exclaims, running over to help peel Jihoon's face off the crotch of a stranger. "I'm so sorry... uh, Mr. Choi."

Meanwhile, Jihoon splutters a mess of apologies and curses as he fumbles around helplessly in his friend's arms, getting up himself as he lets out a grunt, ready to throw hands at whoever just stood in his way.

Then, like magic, all his irrational anger disappears the moment he looks up, condensing into a mix of embarrassment and... arousal?

 _Choi Seungcheol_  were the words engraved in the shiny gold name tag the man wore, complimenting the suit he wore that probably costs as much as Jihoon's rent times ten. If it wasn't for the gold name tag and the strong aura he radiated, Jihoon would've chewed his head off right then and there.

All Jihoon could do was just stand there, flushed, looking like a hot mess as his mind went into a state of panic and tries to find the words to say.

"Sir!" Another voice calls out from behind, and Jihoon sighs in relief. "Um, if you're not busy... I hope you didn't forget the meeting your father had called for?"

"Oh right, thank you, Soonyoung." Seungcheol, or rather Mr. Choi, says. Maybe it was the way he talks, or the sound of his voiceㅡ but Jihoon feels his breath hitch in his throat and he tries not to choke. "If you don't mind, could you attend to these young men? They seem to be lost."

"Yes sir!" The bellhop replies in a cheery tone, a smile lingering on his face as he watches his employer walk away until, when he was out of sight, the smile disappeared immediately. "Okay,  _finally._  You all here just to sightsee or stay? Oh and, hope you're okay buddy."

Jihoon sends a glare Soonyoung's way, earning a small wince and a note to not call him buddy again.

"Stay, Soonyoungie~" Jeonghan chimes out of nowhere, his once warm smile suddenly cold, the one Jihoon knew Jeonghan didn't want to wait any longer. "So, if you could grab your gold little trolley over there and bring our things to our room? Thanks!"

While Jeonghan was busy dropping all three of his luggages on the poor bellhop, Jihoon couldn't help but glance to his right where he could feel a stare his way, catching Mr. Choi red-handed from staring at him. Something about him attracted Jihoon, and while it obviously could be his wealthy and handsome looks, it felt like something else.


	3. two

Jihoon had thought that, with all six of them, they would’ve been separated equally. Then he remembered that Jeonghan and Jisoo couldn’t keep their hands off each other once a bed and solitude was present. So he was now stuck with two other crackheads.

“Hoonie!” Seokmin calls from the bathroom and Jihoon should’ve thought twiceㅡ heck, even thrice ㅡbefore looking up.

“Jesus Christㅡ your dick!” Jihoon winces, immediately shielding his eyes from the genitalia Seokmin somehow showed proudly. “Get it away or I’m cutting it off!”

“Jeez, calm down.” Seokmin laughs, and Jihoon had to peek momentarily once he was told he covered it just to make sure.

Junhui steps from behind him, sporting some blinding neon pink speedos that Jihoon had to cover his eyes again. “We’re going swimming! Wanna tag along?”

“I appreciate your invitation but, um… I, uh, am gonna go on a call with Minghao soon. You know how much my roomie worries about me. He’s been wanting to call ever since you all dragged me out of the house.”

“Really now?”

“Yes!” Jihoon says with utmost enthusiasm, albeit his smile was a tad too sarcastic.

_“Reaaaallyyy?”_

“Yes, goddamn! Why are you so annoying, Junhui?”

“Well, a little birdie told me earlier that my boyfriend will be too busy attending to his lectures today, so it’s weird why he’d make time to call you when he wouldn’t even call me…” Junhui then gasps in the most dramatic way possible. “You two are cheating on me?!”

Jihoon groans, rolling his eyes as he had forgotten: of course two stubborn idiots wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“Okay fine, Minghao doesn’t give half a shit about me! And fine I’ll come along! It’s not like you two wouldn’t drag me out anyway!”

While Jihoon makes his way to the bathroom to change his clothes, he doesn’t miss the way Seokmin and Junhui high-five and giggle like high school girls.

Before Jihoon could step into the bathroom, the knocks on the door beside him startle him.

“Must be the cute bellhop,” Seokmin giggles as he trots to the door and opens it, ending up right. “Ah, Soonyoung, right?”

“That’s me,” the other replies, sending a wink Seokmin’s way and Jihoon had to reel back in a gag. “Here are your bags and… Jihoon?”

The smaller male quirks a brow. “How do you know my name?”

“Your friend, Mr. Hong, screeched it earlier like a monkey when he pushed you too hard.” He snickers, before stopping his mischievous chuckles when Jihoon raises a hand threateningly. “Ahㅡ I’m kidding, jeez.”

“Yeah yeah, keep doing that. Next joke will be your last.” Jihoon growls before stepping into the bathroom to change.

§§§

Jihoon had to admit: the pool is pretty. Especially when the moonlight and the dimmed dark colours from the lights beneath the waters mixes and creates a little dance of reflections on the walls. But Jihoon soon realizes his fingers were beyond pruning, so he decides to step out and throw back on the comfy robe he wore earlier.

He makes his way to the bar alone, not bothering to tell his group he’d be gone, as if they’d notice anyway. But before he could even order anything, he catches a glimpse of someone eyeing him. And it wouldn’t be so bad if the guy eyeing him didn’t look 60 and smoked a pack or even three everyday.

As if things couldn’t get worse, the man makes his way over, and somehow Jihoon is frozen in place, unaware of what to do and debating whether he should make a run for it and forget about his daiquiri.

“Hey, sugar.”

_Fuck it, nevermind._

Jihoon stays silent, hoping ignoring the man would shoo him away but it seems to be no luck when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He hopes his pleading eyes convey a message to the bartender that he wants the earth to swallow him whole and take him far away from the man next to him.

“Excuse me,” Another voice suddenly chimes in and somehow it sounds familiar to Jihoon. He turns around to find Mr. Choi, but the whole suit and CEO aura was gone and before him seemed like every other rich guy in a white button up polo paired with khaki shorts and dress shoes. “but you can scoot along now.”

The man, now throwing a glare Seungcheol’s way, laughs. “And what are you gonna do about it? If there’s some money involved though…”

“I’m sure Mrs. Roh would be quite…  _displeased_  to find you here, especially with your intentions to take not a woman, but a man back to your room.”

Then like magic, the man was gone.

Now finding words to complete a whole sentence to express his gratitude, Jihoon’s mind flails in panic yet again. Sure, it was pretty unlike him to be flustered around men like Seungcheol. But everytime he’s around, it’s like Jihoon’s mind just shuts down. And Jihoon can’t find the words to express how much he hates that too.

“T-thanks?” was all Jihoon could manage, a little shrug as he tries to maintain his usual unbothered, cold composure. "Didn't expect you to do that."

"Me neither." Seungcheol sighs in exasperation, and it makes Jihoon quirk a curious brow.

"Then again... you didn't have to. What are you even doing here,  _Mr. Choi?"_ Jihoon says, saying the latter's name in a teasing tone.

"Please, call me Seungcheol. Heck, call me  _buddy."_ Seungcheol groans, then the bartender slides over to them two martinis that Jihoon doesn't recall him asking for.

"Yo, sorry." Jihoon mumbles, frowning a little at the response he gets.

Then silence falls, and so does the tension. But it didn't make the situation any less than awkward.

"My father reckoned I needed a little break, pfft."

"Huh?"

"Like, I didn't work my ass off for  _five years_ just for him to tell me that I needed a break? I did take breaks! I can't let this position slip through my fingers, not now."

Jihoon opens his mouth momentarily, but closes it shut quickly and lets the other talk, listening to every word.

"And to make matters worse, if I don't get this position, my big bitch of a cousin will! This hotel will be driven to ruins in seconds and all of us  _but my father_ know it! Oh and not to mentionㅡ wait," Seungcheol takes a deep breath and turns to the smaller male, fury in his eyes melting into something apologetic. "Sorry, I'm rambling again."

"Oh, it's all good. Keep going."

"No no no, I'm good. Was just gonna mention how my cousin's a big bitch... if I haven't mentioned that yet."

"You have."

"Oh. Sorry."

Jihoon almost lets a smile show, but now that he thought about it, the man before him is really different from the one he met earlier. The once CEO looking guy with a vibe that says  _if you give me my coffee without one ingredient, you're fired_ has now dwindled into... whatever this was. A disappointed normal guy. With lots of money.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got dragged onto this vacation too. And it's been pretty rough, especially considering what happened earlier..."

"Ah, don't worry about that," Seungcheol laughs, waving his hand in the air in dismissal. "That was an accident."

 

Jihoon sits there quietly. Despite Seungcheol's reassurance, he could still feel his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Still..."

"Hmm, how about this..." the other begins, turning to the smaller male with a broad grin as he takes the half-empty glass of martini from Jihoon. "I take you away from here and... to the club? Bet most clubs mistake you for a kid a lot."

Jihoon couldn't help but laugh. "Ya think?"

"Of course! Adorable? Check. Bratty sometimes? Check. Small? Check!"

With that, Seungcheol takes a reminder not to make anymore jokes like that after receiving one of Jihoon's iconic death glares.


	4. three

_ Ah _ _ ㅡ _ _ Seungcheol! Y-yes, please… right there! Fuck! Oh god I’m going to c _ _ ㅡ _ _ ” _

Jihoon wakes up, flustered and sweating.  _ What the hell was that dream? And _ _ ㅡ where am I?! _

Once Jihoon was fully conscious, he was sure he would be naked, if it wasn’t for his jeans, and also this wasn’t his hotel room because  _ holy fucking shit, it’s fucking gorgeous. _

The glass panes that began from the ceiling and ended from the floor let in a generous amount of light, beautifully showcasing the marble floor as well as the glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. In one whole room was the  _ king-sized  _ bed on one end, expensive velvet sofas that would be doomed if anyone were to spill anything on it, a desk full of work clutter on the other end and a small kitchen area nearby it. Near to the bed was a door to the bathroom.

Which Jihoon is  _ super _ thankful because the  _ very moment  _ he gets up, the hangover hits him like a slap with cold water. Suddenly, he’s too dizzy and his head hurts way too much, and he can feel last night’s dinner in his throat. 

He races into the bathroom, before falling in front of the toilet bowl and just puking. He’s always hated puking, hated the smell, taste _ ㅡ  _ especially the  _ taste.  _ The way it made his throat so painfully raw and ruptured was another thing.

But one thing’s for sure: he hated it most when he pukes  _ in front of somebody. _

“Oh shit, you okay?”

The voice makes Jihoon flinch, fortunately done puking ages ago and just needed some time for his stomach to calm down before he turns around to find Seungcheol standing there,  _ shirtless and dripping wet with a towel that’s Jihoon’s only saving grace right now. _

Jihoon turns away immediately after, his cheeks red with embarrassment as he tries to calm his racing heart, and also cover his bare chest. “I _ ㅡ  _ yes, why?”

“You just vomited, that’s why.”

“I most certainly did not!”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

_ Babe?! _

“Seungcheol, what the  _ fuck  _ is going on? Why did you call me babe?!” Jihoon says, his tone frustrated and confused as he stood up to flush away his puke. 

Then, like his hangover, it hits him. 

_ Ah shit, here we go again.  _

“Needless to say, you were very cute last night,” Seungcheol chuckles as he moves to the sink and begins to brush his teeth, not missing the way Jihoon blinks at him in either horror or shame. 

“I— oh god.” Jihoon groans, covering his face in shame. Jihoon never liked admitting things, whether they were simple things about him or when it was a mistake bound to humiliate him.

One that he knows almost  _ nobody  _ knows is that he’s a virgin. Or in this case,  _ was. _

“Fuck me,” he mumbles out of habit as he grunts in frustration, one hand gripping a handful of his hair tightly.

Seungcheol snorts. “Maybe later, kitten.”

“T-that’s not what I meant!”

“Also… if you don’t mind, when was the last time you got fucked like that? You were so tight, I was almost sure that you were a virgin.”

But Seungcheol didn’t receive any answers, as while he was busy shaving, he didn’t notice that Jihoon had ran out.

 

* * *

 

To Jihoon’s luck, no one was at his hotel room once he’d found his way back, so he silently thanks all the room service employees for guiding him in his mind before he walks into the room.

Still, even if no one was there, he couldn’t be too sure. 

Hastily, he checks the bathroom and the wardrobe —hell, even the mini fridge. Who knows if lanky asshat Junhui could fit in there? 

Again, no one. Once Jihoon feels reassured that the room was, for sure, empty, he plops down on the bed with only one goal in mind: to sleep off the hangover. 

Bad mistake.

“Ow— what the fuck?!” Jihoon yelps as just  _ right after  _ he plops down on the bed, he finds out that it wasn’t flat. “Who — _ ” _

Angrily, he pulls away the duvet to find a squinting Jeonghan, somehow fully dressed as if he were going out. “Where have you been, Lee Jihoon?” he says in a firm tone, motherly almost, as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair in case it was messy.

“I’ve been on my way to fucking sleep, how about you? Shouldn’t you be in your room fucking Jisoo or something?”

“Oh honey, I’m just taking a break from that,” Jeonghan says with a smirk, earning a gag from Jihoon. “but seriously, where the fuck have you been? We all have been worried sick!”

“What am I, five?”

“Physically? Yes.”

Had Jihoon not been tired enough, everyone outside would have to witness a Jeonghan being flown out of his room. 

“I…I just went back and slept!”

Jeonghan raises his brows in disbelief. If it weren’t for Jihoon’s stupid hangover, his lies would easily come through. “Mhhhm.”

“I’m not lying!”

“That’s what liars say!”

“F-fine! I wasn’t sleeping.”

Jeonghan raises his brows once more, this time in a way to coax the truth out of Jihoon. It’s times like there where Jihoon remembers that Jeonghan is one to gossip, or spill the tea. But then again, he could keep a secret if he didn’t care or was uninterested. 

_ Sleeping with the upcoming CEO heir of this fucking hotel? That’s something he’ll tell his grandchildren's’ childrens for sure. That story would go on for generations. _

Okay, maybe Jihoon was being a teensy bit dramatic. What he forgot was, Jeonghan’s much prettier than he looks.

“Don’t tell me…  _ you lost your virginity?!” _

Jihoon winces at the how painfully high-pitched Jeonghan’s voice had gotten. “N-no!”

“Oh my fucking god, Jihoon —don’t you try and lie to me now!”

“Okay, maybe I did! But you  _ cannot  _ tell any of the guys yet!”

Jeonghan stops giggling to glare at Jihoon and says, “you have to be fucking joking.”

“Say one word and I swear I’ll burn all your scarfs while _ making you watch!” _

At least Jeonghan could swear himself to secrecy when it came to his scarfs. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so many breakdowns before this chapter so... apologies if it got in a little later than i hoped...
> 
> thank you so much for reading! you can scream at me [here](blossompxl.tumblr.com)


End file.
